Amer Béton
by Tsukiko-dono
Summary: Dans la ville de Loguetawn, où la police et les mafieux jouent au chat et à la souris, trois gamins des rues se battent pour survivre loin des lois qui régissent ce monde. Entre la rue et le ciel, trouverons t-ils leurs places ? [Fiction inspirée du manga Amer Béton]
1. Prologue : La ville

**Amer Béton **

_Tsukiko à votre service ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction pour votre (je l'espére) plus grand plaisir. Cette fanfiction est un "crossover" si je puis dire, entre One piece et Amer béton, un excellent manga que je vous conseille (qui m'a d'ailleurs été conseillé par LadyPapierPeint). _

_Pour le rythme de parution, disons environs un chapitre par semaine, voir un toute les deux semaines. Jusqu'ici je n'avais publié que des OS, mais je me sens enfin prête à sauter le pas. Je suis actuellement en stage, et donc pas à l'internat, mais comme ma sœur (qui est aussi ma relectrice) est interne depuis la rentrée, les parutions seront surement irrégulière. Néanmoins je m'engage à finir cette histoire !_

_ Sur-ceux, je vous laisse lire !_

**Prologue**** : La ville **

La nuit tombait brusquement sur la ville, tel une averse en été, aussi soudaine que rapide. L'un après l'autre, les réverbérés s'allumaient, éclairant les rues de leurs faibles lueurs jaunâtres, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur le béton des immeubles.

Et tendis que les magasins fermaient tour à tour leurs portes, les établissements de nuit s'éveillèrent doucement à mesure que le soleil déclinaient dans le ciel. Bar, discothèque, cabaret et autre lieux de ce genre invitaient les oiseaux de nuit à se perdre dans la musique et l'alcool. Leurs enseignes criardes au néon de toute les couleurs attiraient l'œil, cherchant à vous entraîner dans la folie nocturne. L'animation était à son rendez-vous, comme tous les soires à Loguetown.

La ville était toujours emplis d'activités exaltantes, bien-sûr ce n'était qu'une apparence. Car ici, il suffisait parfois de changer de quartier pour passer d'un univers à l'autre, ici où la mafia jouait sans cesse à chat avec la police. Il n'était pas rare de se retrouver prit dans une fusillade au détour d'une ruelle.

Si se balader dans les rues en pleine journée n'impliquait généralement rien de dangereux -à moins de se retrouver dans les quartiers particulièrement risqués- la nuit, c'était une autre affaire. Et quiconque habitait dans les zones de non droit se devait d'en avoir conscience. La rue n'était pas sur une fois le soleil couché, entre les règlements de compte mafieux et la racaille qui rodait, se balader sans une arme n'était pas recommandé.

Dans le petit quartier de Dawn, en plein cœur de la zone de non droit, toute les lumières c'étaient éteintes. Même la lueurs des lampadaires ne semblait plus éclairer ce lieu très prisé de la petite racaille. Aucun gang important n'avait la main mise sur cette endroit, laissant la vermine pulluler plus vite que des rats. Quelques sans abris courageux traînaient le long des trottoirs, cherchant dans les poubelles de quoi assurer leur lendemain.

Marchant d'un pas confiant, un groupe de jeune homme déambulait dans les rues, batte de Baseball en main, cherchant de quoi s'amuser cette nuit.

-Eh chef, si on allait tabasser quelques clochards ? demanda un membre du groupe à la casquette ridiculement trop petite pour sa tête.

-Pas envie, maugréa ce dernier en gourant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Le groupe poursuivait sa route, sillonnant les allées en quette d'ennuie à causer, pour jouer les durs ou simplement pour passer le temps. Une simple occupation dans un endroit où la lois n'avait plus court une fois le soleil couché. Cigarette au bec, ils cherchaient simplement une personne à racketter, une vitrine à briser ou une voiture à ouvrir au pied de biche. Ce genre de type étaient courant, particulièrement à Dawn, où ni la lois des forces de l'ordre, ni celle des mafieux ne pouvaient les soumettre à des règles. Livrés à eux même, ils s'occupaient, en cherchant un peu d'argent facile.

-Chef, y a un gamin la-bas ! interpella un des homme en désignant une petite silhouette non loin d'eux.

Le groupe fixa un instant l'ombre qui se rapprochait , sautillant joyeusement sur le trottoir sans même se soucier d'eux. C'était bien un gamin, surement n'avait-il pas plus de dix ans, habillé d'une manière bien étrange: Un short de longueur dépareillé lui couvrait le haut des jambes tandis qu'une chemise bien trop grande pour lui venait masquer sa frêle carrure, un chapeau de paille trop grand également et une paire de tong aux pieds.

-Z'avez vu la dégaine qu'il a ? Il est perdu ?

-Hey, toi ? interpella le chef du groupe alors que l'enfant les dépassait sans un regard.

-Qui ça, moi ? demanda l'enfant en regardant de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que l'on s'adressait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure, t'as perdu ta mère ? ricana un membre du groupe d'un ton mauvais.

-T'as pas peur de te promener tous seul ? grogna un autre, menaçant.

-Y a pas de prob' ! Y a pas de prob' ! C'est Ace et Sabo qui me l'ont dit ! Chantonna joyeusement l'enfant avec un sourire, nullement effrayé.

-Qui c'est ça ?

-Mes grands-frères, ils ont trois ans de plus que moi ! D'ailleurs je dois les retrouver. Affirma le gamin avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

La bande de racaille s'observa un instant, se demandant d'où sortait ce gosse étrange qui semblait bien inconscient du danger. Tabasser un gamin n'était pas vraiment intéressant, de plus il ne semblait pas avoir d'argent sur lui, ni quoi que se soit de revendable. Tous se demandaient quoi faire quand le chef du groupe reprit :

-Dis-moi, tes frère ils ont de l'argent ?

-Ouais, ouais, tous plein ! Affirma t-il vivement.

-Tu peux nous conduire jusqu'à eux ? Tenta le chef du groupe, espérant pouvoir racketter un peu d'argent sur des victimes sans grande défense.

-Mhm ! Approuva vivement l'enfant en faisant un signe de tête. Puis son sourire s'élargie jusqu'à devenir étrange, son chapeau de paille projetant une ombre sur ses yeux.

-Ils sont juste au dessus de vous, fit-il en pointant les cieux de sa petite main.

La petite bande eut juste le temps de lever les yeux pour apercevoir deux silhouette leurs tomber littéralement dessus en poussant un cris de guerre féroce.

_Voilà ! En espérant que ce prologue était à votre gout. Laissez moi vos impétrions, vos remarques, vos critiques. Et à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	2. Chapitre un : Les chats

_Bonsoir ! Ou bonjours d'ailleurs T-T ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre un, merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça motive toujours :-) !_

_J'ai revisiter mon rythme de parution, donc ça sera un chapitre le dimanche et un autre le jeudi (Je me cale sur les possibilités de ma relectrice). Ceux-ci étant dit, je vous laisse lire ! _

**Chapitre un :**** Les chats**

Les gens allaient et venaient de toutes part, transportant rapport, dossier et autre paperasse. C'était l'heure de pointe dans les locaux de la brigade anti-criminalité de Loguetawn. Comme tous les jours, la police ne disposait que de peu de répit. Le taux de criminalité de la ville avait atteint des sommets. Depuis un certain temps, les petite gangs se multipliaient dans les quartiers, entraînant avec eux leurs lots de problèmes. Entre les plaintes, les dépositions et les patrouilles dans les zones à risques, la police avait de quoi s'occuper.

Assis devant son bureau, le commissaire Monkey D. Garp soupira lourdement. Repoussant sa tasse de café, il observa d'un air las le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sur la chaise en face de lui, un jeune homme au visage pansé d'une compresse le regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

-J'peux partir maintenant ?

-Sur un autre ton. Fit l'homme adossé au mur juste en face du commissaire.

- C'est bon lieutenant, fit machinalement Garp en prenant un beignet dans la boite fraîchement posée sur son bureau.

Le lieutenant fit un mimique agacé avant d'allumer son cigare.

-Votre rapport n'indique pas pourquoi vous et vos p'tits copains étiez dans les rues de Dawn armés de batte de Baseball. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas que je vous boucle pour vandalisme.

-Z'avez pas d'preuve. Grogna l'homme en se renfrognant sur son siège.

-Votre casier suffit à me dire s'que vous faite de vos nuit. Reprenez depuis le début j'vous prit.

-Arrêtez d'me faire perdre mon temps, vous savez très bien qu'c'est un coup des chats ! La police est trop occupé à traîner sur des affaires de tapage nocturne pour arrêter ce genre de racaille ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Des chats ? Demanda le lieutenant en levant un sourcil.

-Vous savez même pas s'qui s'passe dans votre ville lieutenant Smoker ? Reprit-il en affichant un air supérieure.

-Merci pour votre déposition, dehors maintenant. intervint Garp lassé.

L'homme prit la porte, un air triomphant gravé sur ses traits amochés.

-Qui sont ses chats ? Demanda Smoker en venant s'asseoir en face de son supérieure.

Garp l'observa d'un œil morne, il travaillait trop en ce moment, des vacances ne seraient pas de refus.

-Vous savez, cette ville à son propre fonctionnement. Des règles que la police et la pègre suivent à la lettre pour pouvoir marcher correctement. La police se charge d'arrêter la petite racaille et la mafia fait en sorte que celle-ci reste sous contrôle. Mais il y a des exceptions à la règle et les chats en font partie. Ils ne suivent aucune lois, sauf la leur.

**_W-W-W_**

Le tintement des pièces qu'on empile l'une sur l'autre retentissait sur les toits de la ville.

-Cinq, sept, quatorze, vingt-deux. Vingt-deux Berry en tous. Compta une voix, perchée sur la toiture d'un bâtiment.

D'un geste rapide, le jeune garçon rangea la poignet de pièce et de billet fraîchement compté dans la poche de sa redingote.

-Ace ? Appela t-il en posant son regard sur son confrère.

Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, celui-ci observait l'allée en contrebas, scrutant de ses prunelles d'acier les passants, guettant tel un prédateur la ville qui grouillait en cette mâtinée d'été.

-Luffy est de retour.

Le dernier membre du trio apparut, en quelques saut, il fut à son tour sur les toits. Son chapeau de paille toujours vissé sur sa tête, il s'avança vers eux en souriant.

-Ace ! Sabo ! J'ai récupéré tous ça ! Dit-il en sortant de la poche de son short plusieurs portes-feuilles. J'ai compté, ça fait tous plein de fois dix.

-Passe. Fit le dénommé Sabo en tendant une main.

-J'veux les petites pièces ! Exigea t-il en sautillant joyeusement autours de ses aînés.

En dessous, on entendait une sirène de police hurler au loin. Le son des moteurs et des clacsons s'emmêlaient dans le brouhaha constant qui caractérisait si bien la ville. L'atmosphère était lourde, la chaleur estival mêlée à la pollution ambiante rendait le climat insupportable.

D'un même mouvement, les trois enfants se redressèrent avant de filer sur les hauteurs de la ville, courant sur les toits et les barrière. Balcon, lampadaire, murette, tous semblaient être un point d'appuie pour eux qui évoluaient tel des chats sur les sommets de Dawn. Volant comme si la gravité n'avait aucune emprise réel sur eux.

Réajustant son Haut-forme sur ses courtes mèches blondes, Sabo échangea un regard avec son frère avant de demander :

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Quatre. Luffy, t'y va ?

-Y a pas d'prob' ! Fit celui-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

D'un bond, il s'élança dans le vide. Laissant son corps épouser les airs, une de ses main retenait fermement son chapeau alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol. Malgré la hauteur de sa chute, il retomba tranquillement sur le pavé de la rue d'un mouvement souple. Puis d'un geste pressé qui laissait transpirer sa joie, il marcha jusqu'à une ruelle, ignoré des passants alentours.

Coincée entre deux immeubles, celle-ci ne devait pas dépasser les deux mètres de largeur. Luffy se faufila aisément entre les poubelles qui longeaient les murs couverts de graffiti. S'avançant tranquillement jusqu'au groupe d'homme qui cherchait des noises à un sans abris.

-Allez dégage, fit un jeune homme à la crête violette dressé sur sa tête.

Il fit rouler le clochard du bout de ses lourdes bottes en cuire, provoquant le rire de ses camarades.

-Eh le monsieur à la crête, c'est naturel le violet dans tes cheveux ? Demanda la voix du garçonnet qui c'était approché d'eux.

-Qui c'est ce môme ?

-Moi on m'appelle Mugiwara, c'est à cause du chapeau de Shanks, l'est classe hein ?

-Casse-toi, fit l'homme en l'envoyant un peu plus loin d'un coup de pied léger.

Mais loin de s'enfuir, le gamin continua sa grotesque tirade.

-Voulez pas me donner votre fric, j'ai vachement faim en faite.

Agacé, l'homme voulut lui envoyer un coup plus fort, mais Luffy esquiva, se projetant contre un mur pour venir décocher un coup de poing à son assaillant. Si tôt le combat engagé, ses frères s'élancèrent depuis les toits où ils attendaient, prenant part au combat avec une férocité qui laissa pantois leurs adversaires. Ace lança une barre de fer à son cadet qui l'attrapa souplement avant d'asséner un puissant coup sur le crâne de l'homme à la crête. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre hommes gisaient au sol, salement amochés.

-Dix, seize, trente-trois, quarante cinq, cinquante ! Annonça fièrement le blond en rageant l'argent qu'il venait de prendre dans les poches de leur victimes.

-Ça fait combien de dix ? Demanda Luffy en tendant ses doigts devant lui.

-Beaucoup de viande, répondit machinalement Ace en les entraînant plus loin.

-Ouais, viande ! S'exclama bruyamment l'enfants en brandissant triomphalement sa barre de fer ensanglantée.

Les trois compères s'en allèrent donc acheter la viande qui faisait tant envie au plus jeune.

**_W-W-W_**

-Voilà les dossiers de tous les gangs répertoriés à ce jour. Bon courage pour les lires. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus mis le nez dans c'te paperass'. Fit la voix amusé du commissaire en désignant la pile de document posée sur son bureau en un tas informe et désordonné.

Sous la demande de son subalterne, il avait ressortit tout les documents concernant les membres de la pègre. Le lieutenant Smoker mettait un point d'honneur à s'informer sur les actions de la mafia. Venant tous juste d'être muté à Loguetawn, il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour le faire avant cela. Garp ne doutait pas que ce soudain besoin d'en savoir plus n'était pas sans rapport avec l'incident de ce matin. Néanmoins il n'en dit mot, se contentant d'accepter la demande du lieutenant.

-J'aurais besoin de vos commentaires et vos avis sur les plus importants, le papier ne retranscrit pas autant de fait que l'expérience d'un homme. Fit Smoker en délaissant son cigare dans un cendrier pour s'emparer du premiers document.

-J'ai le temps, si vous voulez survivre plus d'une semaine dans cette ville, va vous falloir les bases de son mécanisme.

Les deux hommes prirent place, triant le plus important, l'un lisant les dossiers l'autre y apportant ses commentaires.

-Akagami no Shanks, Shirohige, Big mom et Kaido. Les plus grands dirigeant de la pègre. Ils se disputent férocement leurs territoires, la moitié de la ville est sous leurs contrôle.

-Vos avis ? Demanda le lieutenant en tirant une grande bouffée sur son cigare, ses yeux scrutant les rapports d'un regard froid.

-Des quatre, Barbe Blanche est le plus à craindre, sa famille compte plus de seize-milles hommes. Big mom et Kaido sont moins influant, ils ont perdu beaucoup depuis leur petite guerre, leurs agissements sont étroitement surveillés depuis. Quand à ce gamin d'Akagami, il a réussit à se faire en nom en seulement trois ans, quelqu'un de futé, il sait géré sont affaire.

Smoker laissa un nuage de fumé s'échapper de ses lèvres, observant d'un regard morne les arabesques étranges que formait celle-ci en s'élevant dans la pièce. Loguetawn n'était décidément pas une ville tranquille. Bien que la police ne semblait pas vouloir mener de guerre ouverte avec les quatre empereurs, les relations étaient des plus tendu. Malheureusement, les accords tactique que passaient certaine famille avec les hauts dirigeants de la ville ainsi que leurs couvertures en tant qu'honnête homme d'affaire ne permettait pas d'agir directement. Les chefs mafieux savaient couvrir leurs arrière et blanchir l'argent sous couverture de bonne actions, on ne pouvait décemment pas les coffrer comme des simples criminels de bas étage.

-Ce n'est pas simple n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Garp en voyant l'air renfrogné de son subalterne.

Le lieutenant fit une grimasse, il n'allait pas se laisser découragé. Si pour l'instant, les gros poissons ne semblaient pas prêt à se laisser prendre dans leur filets, il restait les prises plus petites. Et ce n'était pas ça qu'il manquait ici, les rues étaient remplies de petits gangs désireux de jouer les grands mafieux.

_Voilà ! L'histoire se précise, mais il faudra encore attendre un chapitre de plus pour que le décor finisse de se planter ! Si vous voulez la suite, j'exige une review ! _


	3. Chapitre deux : La planque et le cactus

_Yo ! Me voilà comme promis avec le chapitre deux. Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes ou des phrases mal construites, ma relectrice n'étant pas là, j'ai dus faire sans pour ce chapitre. (Enfaîte je peux corriger les fautes seules mais j'ai parfois du mal à me rendre compte que mes phrases sont mal tournées ou moche à lire) Donc je vous supplie de me pardonner._

_Bref, après ces petites infos, place au chapitre ! _

**Chapitre deux :**** La planque et le cactus perdu.**

Les façades décrépies s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres, tel un cortège misérable et immobile. Le Grey Terminal était l'une de ces vielles cités aux maisons mitoyennes à deux étages, avec un petit carré de verdure par appartement. De vieux clapiers maintenant presque désert, plus aux normes ou bien trop miteux pour qu'on ai envie d'y habiter. L'endroit avait finit de se vider lorsque l'on avait construit le périphérique juste à coté. Le bourdonnement incessant des moteurs avait sonné la fin de ces habitations. Aujourd'hui, seuls quelques personnes persistaient à rester en ces lieux, par manque de choix sans doute.

Derrière les bâtiments à l'abandons, serre, parterre de fleur ou abris de jardin, achevaient d'êtres envahies de mauvaise herbe. Aussi gris et terne que le reste de la cité, ses jardins n'étaient plus que des petites parcelles de végétation pourrissante dans une jungle urbaine.

Dans une petite cour laissée à la merci de la végétation, trois enfants avaient fait des lieux un refuge de fortune, profitant de la désolation pour s'installer.

-La bouffe, la bouffe ! Chantonnait gaiement la voix fluette de Luffy alors qu'il attendait sa part de viande.

Ace avait allumé un feu dans un vieux baril en fer et Sabo surveillait que celui-ci ne s'éteigne pas, y jetant régulièrement planche, contre-plaqué ou carton de pizza. Une grille récupérée au hasard dans la ville suffisait pour faire cuire leur repas. Rudimentaire mais efficace, dans un sens c'était comme du camping.

-C'est près. Fit le brun en distribuant les parts.

Les trois frère s'observèrent en chien de faïence, défendant férocement leurs pitances. Il y avait une limite à la fraternité, et celle-ci s'appelait nourriture. Assis sur des cagettes en bois, ils mangèrent rapidement, profitant que le repas soit copieux.

Une fois cela fait, Luffy courut en premier jusqu'à la cabane à outille qu'il leur servait de maison. Le blond leva un sourcil, se demandant qu'elle idée avait encore traversé la tête de son frère.

Ils entrèrent à leurs tour, Ace vida le contenu de son sac pour triller se dont il avait besoin tendis que Sabo en faisait de même pour les poches de son manteau.

L'abri n'était pas bien grande mais ils y tenaient tous ensemble. Posé à même le sol, un vieux matelas leurs servait de lit à tous les trois. Une multitude de couverture -volée sur des cordes à linge- avaient été posé dessus en un tas informe et coloré. Les murs en bois étaient encombrés d'étagères, construites à l'aide de planche et de parpaings -volés sur des chantiers de construction. Stockés sur ces meubles de fortune, vêtements, assiettes, jouets cassés et autres objets étranges ou inutiles -volés eux aussi.

-On passe à la laverie, j'vois plus la couleur de mes fringues. Déclara Sabo en observant ses frusques d'un air dégoutté.

-Faut aussi qu'on aille voir Makino pour en avoir des nouvelles, les nôtres sont trop crades. Renchérit Ace en fermant son sac à dos.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le blond en se penchant vers son frère.

Celui-ci c'était installé devant l'établie et semblait fabriquer quelques chose.

-Un dessin pour Makino ! Affirma le plus jeune sans lâcher ses crayons.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un dauphin qui tire des rayon lasers par les yeux.

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir, sa bar de fer attachée dans son dos. Les trois frères filèrent rapidement sur les toits de Dawn.

.Ace était préoccupé, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait le cœur, le rendant mal à l'aise. Quelque chose se préparait en ville, comme un oiseau de proie qui planerait au dessus d'eux.

-Ace ! Appela son frère derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna vers Sabo qui c'était arrêté quelques instant. Il n'eut même pas besoin de remarquer l'absence de Luffy pour savoir que celui-ci c'était encore éloigné, la mine blasé de blond en disait long.

-Il peut pas resté tranquille cinq minute. Soupira t-il en reprenant sa route.

**W-W-W**

Luffy était de bonne humeur, enfin, en peu plus que d'habitude. Alors qu'il suivait tranquillement ses frères, le vent lui avait apporté une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Pour être plus précis, celui d'un gâteau tout juste sortie du four, reposant tranquillement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

S'éloignant de ses frères, il alla chercher la délicieuse pâtisserie qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il en croqua rapidement un bout avant de l'emporter avec lui pour la déguster plus loin. Derrière lui, il entendait les cris de la bonne femme à qui il avait dérobé le gâteau. Cris qu'il ignora royalement, elle n'avait pas à le laisser là. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait se douter qu'on viendrait lui voler sur la fenêtre du quatrième étage, mais ça bien sur, Luffy ne le savait pas.

Prêché sur un poteau électrique, il acheva rapidement la douceur, trop heureux d'avoir eut un désert. Une fois cela fait, il daigna enfin faire attention au monde extérieure. Il avait perdu de vue ses frères, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Il les retrouverait à la planque.

En attendant, il pouvait aller se promener.

**W-W-W**

Il n'était pas bien sur de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Près du port sans doute, il pouvait sentir l'effluve si particulière de l'air marin. En relevant la tête vers les nuages, on pouvait y voir quelques mouettes voltiger ça et là. Bon, il était près du port, certes, mais comment était-il arrivé là sachant qu'il veinait de l'opposé ? D'un autre coté, toute ces rues se ressemblaient beaucoup trop, et de toute façon, il venait à peine d'arriver en ville. Il ne savait pas encore se repérer, ce n'était pas sa faute et il ne c'était pas perdu, fin de l'histoire.

Marchant au hasard dans les rues, ses trois katanas accrochés à sa ceinture, Zoro était en quette d'un endroit pour se reposer. La veille, il c'était endormie sur un banc avant de pouvoir trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté le dojo où il résidait jusqu'à présent, un sac de voyage et ses trois sabre pour seuls affaires. Il était partis pour une ville inconnue, chercher meilleur fortune.

Poussant la porte du premier bar venu, il commanda de quoi manger et boire. L'endroit n'avait pas l'air trop minable, plutôt accueillant à vrai dire. La serveuse n'était pas mal, le barman était sympa et la bouffe était bonne. On lui avait même servit une choppe sans protester, il avait la chance de paraître plus vieux que son âge.

A une table en face de lui, un groupe de marin enchaînait les verres, leurs cirés jaune encore sur les épaules. Plus loin, deux vieillards sirotaient leurs verres en parlant du bon temps. Zoro porta sa choppe à ses lèvres, appréciant le gout de l'alcool.

-Vous êtes sur Monsieur Hermep ? Pendent notre service ce n'est pas très...

-Aucun problème, personne n'en serra rien. Je ne vais pas le dire à mon père voyons !

Zoro se retourna brièvement pour voir se qu'il se passait. Trois hommes en uniformes de flique accompagnés d'un blond un peu bizarre venaient d'entrer dans le pub.

-Et toi, à boire et à manger ici, et vite. Exigea le dénommé Hermep en indiquant une table.

-Merci Monsieur Hermep, fit un des officier en tirant une chaise.

-Regardez-moi ce rade, heureusement que je suis de bonne humeur, sinon j'aurais demandé à mon père de le fermer. Ils trouveront bien une excuse pour ça. Fit-il en parlant bien fort, pour être sur que ça menace soit entendu de tous.

L'ambiance s'alourdie encore d'avantage, le murmure des conversations devint presque inexistant. Une tension craintive s'était installée parmi la clientèle et le personnel.

-Pouha ! Barman, t'appelle ça de l'alcool ! Apporte nous quelques chose de meilleur. Ordonna Hermep.

Les pieds sur la table, il parlait fort, se ventant de chose et d'autre. Rappelant -surement pour la énième fois- que son père était un membre haut placé de la police et aussi un ami du maire. Son air de fils à papa était pratiquement inscrit au marqueurs sur son front. Il avait tout du pauvre type sans tallant profitant du statu de son père.

-Maman, maman ! Fit une fillette en entrant en trombe dans le bar.

Courant jusqu'à sa mère, qui était au fond de la pièce en train de servir des clients, la jeune fille trébucha brutalement. Pour éviter une rencontre trop brutal avec le sol, elle tenta de se rattraper à la première chose venu. Manque de chance, dans sa manœuvre, elle renversa une bouteille de vin. Le liquide pourpre vint finir sa course sur la chemise blanche d'Hermep.

Jurant, celui-ci se redressa brutalement pour l'attraper par le col, la soulevant du sol avant même qu'elle n'ai put se remettre sur pied.

-Salle gamine, tu sais combien coûte une chemise comme celle-ci ! Vociféra t-il.

Il la reposa violemment au sol en continuant d'hurler. L'enfant ne put se rattraper et s'effondra en pleurant. Sa mère arriva rapidement au près d'elle, tête basse, elle vint excuser au près d'Hermep.

-Je suis désolé, je vous paillerais le pressing. Excusez-la.

Alors que le blond allait répliquer, Zoro -resté en retrait jusqu'à là- c'était levé brutalement. Se plaçant entre Hermep et la jeune femme, il fixa l'homme d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

-J'aime pas les raclures dans ton genre. Déclara t-il simplement avant de lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure.

Hermep s'effondra sous le choc, renversant une table dans sa chute. La scène se figea un instant avant que les trois officiers ne s'empressent de le secourir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro sortait du bar, les mains menottées. Derrière lui, Hermep hurlait de rage et d'indignation, un mouchoir sur son nez ensanglanté et sa joue violacée. Un des flique avait ramassé ses affaires et observait ses sabres avec intérêt, y voyant certainement un prétexte de plus pour l'embarquer.

Occupés comme ils étaient par leurs arrestation, personne ne remarqua l'enfant perché sur le fourgon de police.

-Et monsieur menton de chameau, qui c'est qui t'as cassé la gueule ? Demanda t-il en observant la scène d'un air curieux.

-Qui c'est lui encore ! Hurla Hermep en se reculant sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Ouha ! C'est à toi les sabres ! Trop classe ! Poursuit-il à l'intention de Zoro.

-Monsieur Hermep, reculez ! C'est un des chats ! Fit un officier en se plaçant devant le gosse.

-Vous me connaissez. sourit celui-ci en portant une main à son chapeau de paille.

Avant même que les trois hommes aient put réagir, Luffy sauta en l'air et administra un coup de pied au flique en fasse de lui. Prenant en main sa bar de fer, il faucha les jambes des deux autres avant de s'enfuir, entraînant Zoro derrière lui.

-Mais t'es cinglé, lâche-moi putain ! T'es qui en plus ? Hurla Zoro, qui avait dut mal à tenir le rythme avec ses mains liées.

-Moi c'est Mugiwara mais appelle moi Luffy ! Lança t-il en bifurquant dans une ruelle pour semer leur poursuivant.

_Voilà ! Laissez moi une review *please* !_


	4. Chapitre trois : Retour du crocodile

_Yo ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre, on avance bien non ? Il est plus petit que les autres, je manque de temps en ce moment. Comme d'habitude, désolé pour les incorruptibles fautes. Merci mille fois à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (je vous offre un cookie en gage de ma gratitude) _

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre trois :**** Retour du crocodile**

L'avantage lorsque l'on vivait comme des chats, c'est qu'on avait bonne connaissance de chaque recoin de la ville. Les endroits pour dormir, ceux pour manger gratuit où pas cher, ceux pour se faire un peu d'argent, et dans le cas présents ceux pour se laver. Pour se faire, quand on vivait dans la rue, il n'y avait pas grande solution, soit on payait pour aller au bain publique, soit on devait faire dans le rudimentaire. Le temps étant chaud, n'importe quel point d'eau faisait l'affaire.

L'endroit était assez plaisant, une petite arrière court, dissimulée entre quatre immeubles. Les fleurs de saison et le ton jaune des dalles au sol donnaient un effet estivale et chaleureux. Au milieu de la court, entre les plantes d'extérieure et les bancs en pierre, une fontaine simple et sans ornement faisait à présent office de baignoire.

-Je paris qu'il s'est barré pour pas prendre de bain, lança Ace en plongeant la tête sous l'eau.

-Ouais, ou il a sentit de la bouffe, rétorqua Sabo qui tâtonnait contre la bordure de pierre pour saisir le flacon de shampoing.

Ace releva la tête, laissait l'eau ruisseler le long de ses mèches noires. Il se saisit d'un morceau de savon, se frictionna rapidement avant de se rincer. La mousse se rependît dans le bassin, produisant de petites bulles transparentes qui vinrent troubler l'eau.

-Dégagez de là bande de chenapan ! hurla une vielle femme depuis sa fenêtre.

Ace leva son majeure dans sa direction avant de s'extirper de la fontaine. Passant une serviette dans son épaisse chevelure, il observa le ciel d'un air préoccupé. Le blond sortit également, une fois séché, il s'habilla rapidement.

-Tu viens ? Demanda t-il à son frère alors qu'il enfilait sa redingote.

-Mmh. Fit distraitement celui-ci en passant son t-shirt.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur le concierge, surement alerter par la vielle d'en face. De sa démarche boiteuse, il tenta en vain de les rattraper. Bien sur, ils c'étaient déjà enfuis.

-T'es dans la lune en c'moment. Remarqua Sabo en ajustant son haut-forme sur ses yeux.

-On va chez Makino, tu voulais des fringues non ? Répondit Ace, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu la question.

-Luffy va râler qu'on l'ai pas emmené.

-L'avait qu'à pas se barrer. Viens.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille sur les tuiles, ils montèrent un peu plus haut sur les toitures. Les bras derrière la tête, Ace scrutait les environs, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Quand soudain, il trouva la raison de son malaise. Une simple voiture noir, un peu trop luxueuse pour se trouver dans cette partie de la ville. Ce détaille aurait put paraître anodin, mais Ace savait à qui elle appartenait.

-Viens, vite ! Dit-il brutalement en entraînant son frère.

-Mais attends...

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire, descendant un peu plus bas, juste au niveau des gouttières, il s'accroupit pour mieux voir.

-Ace, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de désigner du pouce la voiture garer devant un bureau de tabac. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en sortit, accompagné d'une escorte. Une vilaine cicatrice lui barrait le visage dans la largeur, son teint basané et grisâtre, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et son cigare en bouche. Il était entouré de trois homme aussi haut que large, sa garde rapprochée.

-Crocodile est de retour en ville. Constata sombrement Sabo.

-Il ne s'est pas arrêté à Dawn par hasard, il veut qu'on sache qu'il est de retour ! Grogna le brun entre ses dents.

L'homme observa un instant la rue, et Ace aurait juré qu'il les avait vu quand son regard se posa une seconde de trop dans leur direction. Une fois que les trois Gorilles eurent fini leur contrôle, Crocodile prit place dans la voiture avant de disparaître derrière les vitres fumées.

-Faut qu'on prévienne Luffy.

**W-W-W**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, à quelques lieux des docks, le quartier de Yotsuba finissait la journée en douceur. Les bateaux de plaisance appareillés dans le port avaient terminé leurs allées et venues et seul le cris des oiseaux marins venait troubler le calme des lieux. La mer s'était gorgée des couleurs du ciel, reflétant sur ses eaux un éclat de lumière doré. Les minuscules silhouettes des navires au large disparaissaient peu à peu derrière l'horizon, ne devenant plus que de simple point flou sur la toile bleu et or de l'océan.

Assis sur des tuiles cramoisies, Luffy observait ce spectacle avec calme -se qui était très étonnant venant de sa part. A ses cotés, les mains sur les genoux, Zoro tentait avec peine de reprendre son souffle. Après plusieurs minutes de course sur les toits du quartier, le plus jeune c'était enfin arrêté, permettant au sabreur de souffler un peu. Il fallait préciser que courir les mains dans le dos n'était pas chose facile, surtout lorsque l'on courrait sur les toits. En deux tours de mains, Luffy avait crocheté les menottes, laissant l'épéiste libre de ses mouvements. Fort heureusement pour Zoro, Luffy avait eut le temps de reprendre son sac et ses sabres avant de prendre la fuite. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses affaires, s'assurant que rien n'avait été perdu, puis il entreprit de remettre ses katanas à sa ceinture.

-Merci d'm'avoir sauvé sur ce coup. T'es sur que t'auras pas d'ennuie? T'as quand même frappé des fliques, dit-il en se plaçant à coté de Luffy.

-Y a pas d'prob' ! Répondit celui-ci en souriant.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Au port ! J'voulais voir les bateaux. Mes frères m'ont dit de pas y aller tous seul, mais comme t'es là c'est ok, expliqua l'enfant en reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

-T'habite dans l'coin ?

-Nop ! On crèche à Dawn moi et mes frères, c'est plus loin. Expliqua t-il en désignant l'endroit d'un vague signe de main.

-Tu serrais pas où j'peux dormir pour pas cher ? J'viens d'arriver en ville, j'connais rien ici, demanda Zoro à toute hasard.

-Mhm, Ace y doit savoir, connait la ville par cœur. J'pourrais lui demander quand je rentrerais, t'peux venir s'tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas, j'pas grand chose à faire t'façon.

-Luffy ! Appela une voix derrière eux. Le concerné se retourna pour voir ses frères arriver en courant vers lui.

-J't'avais bien dit qu'il s'rait ici, fit Sabo en arrivant à leur coté.

-Crétin ! Hurla Ace en frappant le crâne de son cadet. Combien d'fois faudra qu'j'te dise de pas te barrer !

-Y a pas d'prob' ! Vous m'avez retrouvé, c'cool, fit joyeusement le plus jeune, sans faire attention à la brutalité de son aîné.

-Qui c'est lui ? Fit Ace sur la défensive en apercevant Zoro, resté en retraite jusque là.

-C'est Zoro 'cherche un endroit pour s'loger, t'aurais pas une idée ?

-On verra plus tard Lu', Crocodile est de retour en ville. Faut qu'on sache pourquoi, fit Ace, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude

-Et pour Zoro ? Demanda Luffy sans prêter compte de la nouvelle.

-T'as qu'à venir avec nous, Makino doit bien avoir une chambre de libre. Trancha Sabo en lui faisant signe de les suivre.

-On va chez Zeff ? Interrogea le plus jeune tandis qu'ils courraient à vive allure sur les toits.

-Ouais, et ne vole pas dans les placards comme la dernière fois !

**W-W-W**

_Voilà, l'élément perturbateur arrive enfin, ou du moins l'ébauche de celui-ci !_

_J'aime les reviews, ça motive :please: _


End file.
